seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
Dark Dealings
''Five years ago, ''G3 marine base. A den Den mushi rings on the desk of the bases’ commander, vice admiral Rosenburg. He answers ???: 'Mayday!! Mada___..uesting……..- --- *static---* immediate ///…….support! '''Rosenburg: '''Who is speaking? Identify? '???: '----//--…. G4 lieutenant ….Odile!.... Reqeuesting ___istance!… ship ….. crippled! '''Rosenburg: '''Why haven’t you returned to G4? ''The line crackles indistinctly 'Odile: '''G4 is …...... *static* sss-s-s-…… is…. '''Rosenburg: '''Please clarify, your signal is breaking up. G4 is? '''Odile: '..sss…//--destroyed! Repeat G4 *static* ss___yed.. 'Rosenburg: '''Destroyed? DESTROYED?! How? '''Odile: '….. StStStSt 'Rosenburg: '''Repeat? '''Odile: '….___above---- There is a faint whistling in the background getting louder. The line meanwhile, is getting even more indistinct and crackly. 'Rosenburg: '''Please repeat '''Odile: '''STORM!!!! ''The whistle reaches it's loudest and the signal fails entirely. 'Rosengurg: ' but- The room tears itself apart. Rosenburg finds himself blown clean through a window, airborne. He lands outside the base, just in time to see it tear itself apart, shrouded in arcs of yellow lightning. Above, dark clouds revolve all too quickly around the column of light that has suddenly speared down into the island. As he picks himself up, the Vice admiral is dimly aware that his uniform has burst into flames. 'Rosenburg: '''What... in... the world... ''He faints. One hour later, at marineford. Another den den mushi rings. Fleet admiral Sengoku, answers. '???: '''Hello? Who’s there? Can you hear me? Do I need to- '''Sengoku: '''I can hear you. This is fleet admiral Sengoku of the marines. How did you get this number? We are unable to- '???: 'Good, Good, marines! Sorry. Wasn’t really sure how to use this white den den mushi or whatever you call it. Anway, I need to speak to the guys in charge. The ones who appoint sichibukai and handle diplomatic things. Who are they? '''Sengoku: '''Sichibukai? Who are you? You should be aware that the marines- '''Jango: '''My name is John Jango de Triezieme. Now look out the window. '''Sengoku: '''What? ''Sengoku obligingly looks out of his office window. His eye is immediately drawn to the ship that is floating directly above the harbour, out of reach of any of the guns or defences. He notices a tiny figure standing on the deck. Even at this distance he notices the wings 'Jango: '''Prepared to arrange that diplomatic meeting yet? two days ago ''An island in the grand line The captain of the pirate crew shouts his ultimatum one last time from the balconey of the bar they have taken over. 'Captain: '''I'm serious people! five minutes, or I start shooting! Where is my gold? ''his navigator arrives next to him 'Navigator: '''Cap'n, you realise we're in a chaos area don't you? Gold tends to vanish quite quickly in these conditions, maybe they don't have any? '''Captain: '''NONSENSE! What do they need a vualt for if- '''Navigator: '''wait, they're sending someone. '''Captain: '''With my gold? '''Navigator: '''doesen't look like it- ''The captain turns and roars at the approaching group 'Captain: '''What are you trying to pull?! you try and storm this joint or something stupid and I'll put an end to your barkeep! ''The crowd steps aside, allowing a tall dark figure to approach to the front of the group. the Navigator stares. ''Navigator: .......oh. ''The figure accepts a loud hailer from the considerably shorter mayor of the town, and raises it to speak. '???: '''Attention please? right ok, you might recognise me, but if you don't I'm- ''The captain fires his gun, the bullet falls far to short and skids to a halt. '???: '''Talk about rude... '''Captain: '''Enough Talk! Cough up allrea- '''Navigator: '''Captain! That's the Warlord of the Sea! John Jango de Treizieme! We're all doomed! '''Captain: '''eh? Hey Boys! Navi reckons we're doomed! Stupid huh? '''Crew: '''yahahaha! Stupid! '''Captain: '''You see? we have hostages. Even a warlord can't get here without them being shot! '''Navigator: '''What if he doesen't care? '''Captain: '''Then we shoot him too. '''Jango: '''As I was saying, we've had a look at your ship, and we took a few things that interested us. Based on your bounties, you aren't too big a problem yet. I don't have a problem with you all leaving right now, provided the hostages are allright. That's a better offer than the marines will give you. What do you think? ''There is a gunshot and a yell. 'Captain: '''I only injured this one. but if you dally any longer that'll only be the start! Don't try and bluff, warlord! '''Jango: '''I'll take that as no then? ''Jango obediantly turns and walks into a side street. ''Captain: See? Even he's scared! '''Navigator: '''He sounded angry. '''Captain: '''But what's he going to do about it? The government dogs are all cowards really. ''Shots ring out. Both pirates turn around just in time to see Jango spiralling out of the ceiling, a pistol in each hand. As he lands, the bullets he had allready fired implode viotlently, taking most of the decor in the bar, and the pirate crew, with it. The captain raises his own gun, but Jango steps forwards and knocks it out of his hand with a blow from a short staff, following up with a heavy kick that hurls the captain off the balconey into the street. By the time he is back on his feet, and had drawn his cutlass, Jango is walking away from the partly destroyed tavern to meet him, strange dark clouds floating around him. 'Captain: '''Imploding bullets? That was some trick. And I still don't know how you got there without being seen. But you really are out of your depth, dog. My special power never fails to defeat my foes. ''The captain focuses, then breathes out a cloud of steam. his body starts to turn red, and his eyes cloud. John watches impassively, carefully dismantling his staff into it's component pieces, and fitting them into a holster. the dark vapours around him start to revolve slowly. With a sudden feral cry, the pirate hurls himself at the warlord head on, his sword swinging crazily, his other arm also lashing out in a clumsy blow. He also attempts to kick midflight as well. Jango, somehow avoiding all three without seeming to move at all, reaches through the thickening black spirals around him, and casually snatches the beserk captain out of the air one handed. For a few seconds the captain flails, then slowly returns to normal. 'Captain: '''How? My unstopable Beserker rage should- '''Jango: '''Wrong. '''Captain: '''I'm sorry? '''Jango: '''I stopped it. ''The spinning clouds have thickened considerably now, and are buffeting at their coats. dust is being sucked up from the ground. 'Captain: '''But How?! ''John Jango merely smiles, then releases his grip. By now, the swirling currents are strong enough that the captain is simply sucked into the air. 'Jango: '''Dark... Maelstrom! ''The vortex collapses suddenly, allready having grown strong enough to pull up pieces of the ground. for a few seconds everything in the imediate area dissolves into a whirling chaos of rubble and darkness, which then clears as the clouds dissipitate. Jango turns back to the tavern, noticing the navigator and a few other surviving pirates fleeing. The hostages are emerging from the front door, returning to their families. John heads away from town, to a less obivous bay. His own ship, the gigantic Wings of Midnight, is moored next to a cliff. As he approaches, a man in a black leather jacket walks up next to him 'Jango: '''ah. Isodore. You've finished? ''The man holds up a compass 'Isodore Jago: '''Quite so. This really is fascinating! They plated their pose needle with seastone to avoid it being scrambled by chaos! I wonder how well that actually works.. '''Jango: '''I'm more worried by the Seastone. Wasn't the WG restricting such things? '''Jago: '''I suspect the Black Market ignores such restrictions. '''Jango: '''Rookies like those shouldn't have any dealing power on the black market though... Anyway, what now? '''Jago: '''Your presence is requested at Mariejosis. I suspect they have summoned an important ambassador of some kind, though they haven't informed me- '''Jango: '''Well, I'll deal with it. Why Marijosis though? They know I hate that blasted place. Present. ''The holy land of Mariejosis, at the oppulent palace of the Augustus familly, which has been used for a series of diplomatic functions. Jango is now sitting on one of the roofs, having got somewhat bored. conveniantly, just as he decides the monotony is really too much trouble, a den Den mushi rings. He rumages around in his pockets, and produces assorted dials and shells, a small knife, a paperclip, a notepad, several unidentifiable pieces of clockwork, and a small case with three Den Den mushi inside. He takes out the white one, and briefly checks the others are well fed. Then finally he answers. 'Sepulchre: '''Hey, It's - '''Jango: '''Sepulchre. Good timing. '''Sepulchre: '''How did you guess? '''Jango: '''A few things. Please tell me there's some kind of battleship headed to Mariejosis, because believe me I need the entertainment. '''Sepulchre: '''So that's where you are. I'm on my way. Sabaody is probably as close as I can get though... '''Jango: '''I meant a battleship I could blow up, or one full of interesting things. not-....Hold on. If you're coming here.... you found a lead on... that thing? '''Sepulchre: '''I think I might even know where it is. That's the good news.. Bad is where where is. '''Jango: '''And? '''Sepulchre: '''it's some kind of WG secure storage. Really awkward place to get into. And I suspect even a warlord couldn't carry stuff out of it freely. '''Jango: '''Which unfortunately turns this into either diplomacy with the Government, or a rather risky but more rewarding heist against them. '''Sepulchre: '''If you decide to do anything, call. I have enough contacts to sort things out. ''The line falls silent. Jango carefully puts the various mismatched contents of his pockets away, allready starting to run plots and plans through his head one by one. Then he looks up to see an unusually colourful figure wandering onto one of the balconeys, clearly lost. After a moments thought Jango stands up and jumps from the roof, flipping a few times before he finally lands right next to the person. Based on the shear number of red yellow or orange scarves the man is wearing he is almost certainly some kind of travelling performer, and that was without looking at the red and yellow bandana or the garish multi-coloured jacket. ''Jango: You look somewhat lost. '???: 'Oh do I? That's a surprise! hehahahhahahah... ... No wait. It's not that surprising at all! Hahahhooohohohoohoh!!!! '''Jango: '.... So you are lost? and more to the point, are you some kind of- '???: '''Musician! I'm a musician! And yes I'm a lost musician (hah hah)! Call me Flamenco!!! Hohoho! ''Jango notices an odd rythm in the way the man speaks, quietly and slowly, before putting on a sudden burst of speed that concludes in a loud shout and a laugh, and often followed by him bouncing on one foot. The best word he can think of to describe him is "volatile". He looks up again to see Flamenco almost habbitually tap-dancing, chanting "lost" under his breath very quietly. After a about a few seconds he notices the rythm getting louder and possibly faster, so he quickly continues. ''Jango: So where exactly were you headed? ''The man stops with such suddeness that he almost fell over. The silence is rather disconcerting. 'Flamenco: '.... I don't know. Fifteen minutes later, Saint Augustus's sitting room. The noble is slouched on a sofa, with, among others, the Britanian and Albastrian ambassadors and ''the ''comanding marine officers for their local branches gathered around the room. His current favourite slave, a smallish girl with silvery hair, is curled up in one corner. '''Augustus: '''Well. I do hope one of you has a good idea for entertainment. I'm bored. '''Alabastrian diplomat: '''Well sir, forgive me if I feel this is not a good time for such things, My homeland is on the verge of civil war. '''Britanian noble: '''Oh? a war? '''Alabastrian diplomat: There has been unrest for some time now. And recently our princess has been missing, and so matters are rapidly escalating towards violence, at the hands of a power unknown. To think that drought and rumours could do so much.... Britanian noble: 'Perhaps we could offer our own assistance? '''Diplomat: '''I fear that even if we resorted to such extreme measures, we could not prevent bloodshed that way. But you have my thanks. '''Augustus: '''Which is all very well, but it doesen't exactly fill this afternoon does it? What should we do? '''Noble: '''I fear, my lord, that while the duke may have been able to answer, I cannot. '''Jango: '''But I can. Cards, your nobleness? I assume you know how to play? ''Everyone looks round, Augustus clenches his teeth angrily at the off-hand comment before turning to address the warlord, and his colourful companion. 'Augustus: '... a game? you're suggesting a wager? 'Jango: '''turning in pirates for the government is a profitable buisness. Shall we start at ten thousand beri? '''Diplomat: '''ten... thousand.. '''Marine officer: '''that is just silly. who would bet that much money on a- '''Flamenco: '''Done! '''Diplomat: '''What?! '''Flamenco: '''Ah... I'm afraid I only have one of these, but it's worth ten thousand. ''He tosses a single extremely bright gemstone onto the table. ''Augustus: Well. This might be interesting then.Officer, I assume you will be joining us? '''Officer: '''Well my lord, I'm afraid I do not have ten thousand Beri in any funds that I am at liberty to- '''Augustus: '''Get to the point! '''Officer: '''I don't have- '''Augustus: '''Quiet! So you do not have any money worth note? I'll pay your entry in exchange for your winnings then. The more people the better after all. '''Noble: '''The Duke once taught me how to play. I expect I should join as well. '''Jango: '''That makes five. A good number I'd have thought. Do any of you have cards? '''Augustus: '''That is no way to talk to me. But nevertheless, I believe there is a deck in one of those draws over there. Jane! ''The slave girl looks up suddenly, but John raises a hand 'Jango: '''There is no need. there is a faint turquoise flicker as he twists his hands around, and then the cards flutter out from behind them and land on the table. '''Augustus: '''What?! Thief! that was.. you took my things without permission! '''Diplomat: '''Devil fruit power? I believed he was a zoan, but only some kind of sorceror could have achieved that if so.. '''Augustus: '''How much have you stolen?! ''Jango holds out both hands 'Jango: '''Nothing at all. Besides, you could replace anything by taxes couldn't you? '''Augustus: '''True. But at least show some respect to your betters, Warlord. ''Jango bows sarcasticly, but Augustus seems to ignore him as he shuffles the cards 'Jango: '''My appologies.... '''Augustus: '''Now let's start! ''Over the next few hours, and several rounds, all fifty thousand beri migrates around the table in strange ways. It took John a while to notice, but eventually a common cycle of behaviour emerges. Flamenco is clearly a talented player, and claims money almost every round. Strangely though, every fifth round he behaves irrationally, throwing a huge amount of money on an obviously losing hand. At the opposite end of the scale, the Officer of the marines is an absolutely terrible player, and loses money almost constantly.He eventually leaves the game, remarking that it isn't his strong point and he had matters to attend to. About the same time John notices that Flamenco's bizzare losing fifth hand became a losing fourth hand, and realised it occured every time the musician deals, with well hidden but still predicatable regularity. At which point he notices the key to the whole pattern, and realises that there is pottential for far more entertainment than a mere card game. Several hands later, with a degree of malice, he uses a sudden ''sequence of raises to force Flamenco to call his bluff on the fourth losing hand. When the odd win-win-win-loss cycle appears to properly resume a few turns later, he forces the musician to fold, just to watch what happens to the flow of money. A few turns after that, he manages to trap most of the money in the game in an odd loop between him and Flamenco that forces everyone to bet in odd ways to keep up.'' Eventually, he gets bored of messing with the betting cycles, and carefully manipulates the end of the round to have all the remaining players break more or less even as the game ends. 'Jango: '''That seems to be it. '''Augustus: '''Not yet. I wish to gain some interest on this. '''Jango: '''really? '''Flamenco: '''We can play another round, surely. I was called here to entertain after all. '''Noble: '''As you wish '''Augustus: '''Very well. I raise. '''Jango: '''And I must raise again. ''At this, the Britanian Noble cuts his losses, and leaves. Flamenco opts to raise as well, though based on John's count he almost certainly has a losing hand. Then Augustus raises again. After a few moments, Jango acts, merely to see what would happen, and goes all in. Flamenco vissibly ''winces ''and then folds. Augustus throws in all of his money as well, then pauses to count up several times, becoming increasingly frantic and irate. 'Augustus: '''What?!.. how? You... How could you?! '''Officer: '''My lord, this would be a good time to fold. The Warlord seems rather confident '''Augustus: '''But I am about to... '''John: '''I judge that you are still around two thousand beri short of matching my wager. do you fold, or... ''Several gilded cups join the pile of treasure, followed by Augustus's diamond wine glass, which he drains before putting forwards. A dealer is summoned and Appraises the treasures, eventually giving a conclusion '''Dealer: The cups are 450 each. the wine glass is a whole thousand. Which makes it one thousand nine hundred Beri. Augustus: 'Damn... a further one hundred is it?! Why you.... Hold on, I have... I.. ''He glares around the room finding it suprisingly short on objects of obvious vallue. then he starts to rifle through his pockets, producing nothing. then finally, he pulls open one of the draws of his cupboard, and looks through that... ''Augustus: Damn and Blast... '''Jango: '''My appologies. If you want I could- '''Augustus: '''Wait! Of course! Jane! ''he grabs the girl in the corner and pulls her into the middle of the room, before dropping a set of keys on the table. 'Augustus: '''My belloved pet! Worth ten thousand and one hundred Beri precisely! ''John Jango raises an eyebrow. The Britanian noble, who was unknowingly capable of using kenbushoku haki, suddenly got the odd feeling that the Warlord was about to errupt in extreme anger, but without any outward signs of this, he put it down to his nerves after the game. 'Jango: '''You're using a person to cover the wager? what happens if we split the pot? '''Augustus: '''It doesen't matter. You have no more money, so you must fold, and therefore I win. '''Jango: '''Actually... '''Agustus: '''hmm? You think you can raise higher? '''Jango: '''Almost certainly not. However. ''He produces Flamenco's jewel, and places it on the table. ''Jango: '''Ten thousand precisely. I call ''Augustus briefly looks worried 'Augustus: '''When.. did he.. oh hang on ''He grins as he inspects his cards 'Augustus: '''As you wish, Warlord! Victory is mine! ''He reveals his hand, which is all four kings, making a full house of kings and Aces. He smiles triumphantly as he reaches for the cards. 'Jango: '''Hold on. You haven't seen my hand yet. '''Augustus: '''But can it beat my four kings and two aces? Of course it can't. I have the highest hand possible in- '''Jango: '''Wrong. ''He places two queens on the table, followed by the remaining two Aces. 'Augustus: '''What... but.. '''Officer: '''Unfortunately, My lord, he is correct. ordinarily aces and queens would be lower than aces and kings, but having all four aces in the hand gives a bonus that makes the hand worth just a but more. ''Jango gathers up the pot, and sorts it out into piles of different coins. The girl obediantly walks over to him as well. 'Augustus: '''you... You... ''The Britanian Noble backs as far away from the table as he dares without appearing rude. Jango completes his count of all the gold, and leaves behind most of it. 'Jango: '''I've taken thirteen thousand. I'll take the girl with me as well, since I don't agree with slavery. The rest is all yours. '''Augustus: '''How... wait '''Jango: '''Treasure of that kind doesen't interest me. ''He turns to go. 'Augustus: '''Wait.. I thought so. You cheated! ''Jango looks back. 'Augustus: '''There is no other way you could have got exactly the right cards at the right time. Well, I'm not letting you get away with it! '''Jango: '''Do you have any proof? '''Augustus: '''I don't need it. Officer, arrest this human. '''Jango: '''I am not a human. ''A heavy silence falls. 'Jango: '''As an acting diplomat for my people, and as a warlord of the sea, I claim immunity. Be aware that attempting to stop me now carries a considerable risk of millitary retaliation from my people, on par with the Judgement Arc incedent five years ago. ''Now most of the room is staring at Jango in shock, except for Augustus and the girl, Jane. The marine officer hurriedly pulls a Den Den Mushi out of his poket and starts talking franticly. The diplomats mutter to each other in one corner. 'Augustus: '''Do you think that threatens me? '''Jango: '''I think it threatens those that keep you in power. '''Augustus: '''Then remember who runs the whole world, Warlord. Your threat of destruction raining down on us can be matched by our own of taking your kingdom. The Marines choose not to search for your homeland yet. But a word from me will have them scouring the whole world for it. And we will make sure to return any destruction in full. And possibly with interest. ''The Allabastrian Diplomat suddenly feels a tug at one sleave, and turns to find the Britanian noble gesturing franticly at the door. He allows himself to be dragged outside. 'Diplomat: '''What is it? '''Noble: '''Now is the time to leave. Calmly, but quickly. '''Diplomat: '''why? '''Noble: '''Do you care about your country? '''Diplomat: '''More than anything. '''Noble: '''Likewise. Do you wish to live long enough to see it again? '''Diplomat: '''What? '''Noble: '''I became a diplomatic aide for my country becuase I could allways tell what people were feeling somehow. wether they were happy with a deal, or sad, or angry. And what is happening in that room worries me a great deal. '''Diplomat: '''Saint Augustus looked furious, I admit. '''Noble: '''Not him. He was angry, but the worse one was the Warlord himself. '''Diplomat: '''He didn't look that angry. Just very controlled. '''Noble: '''Exactly. You understand why I'm worried then? '''Diplomat: '''Of course. Augustus doesen't understand the necessary diplomacy of the situation, but has power. The Warlord does, and has none. '''Noble: '''I must beg to differ. The Warlord has no power, save the fact that he carries a large number of weapons on his person. ''As the diplomat realises the meaning of this, his eyes widen in horror. 'Diplomat: '''But surely he wouldn't be so foolish?! If he did that.... '''Noble: '''What worried me was he seemed not to care. He might have been too angry to think- '''Diplomat: '''No. Nobody could be so angry over their country and not stop to consider. If he does not care, then it is because he has a back up plan, and so expects not to need the World Government. '''Noble: '''But that would mean- ''There is a gunshot. Both diplomats jump in panic, then turn to stare at the door. It opens, to reveal the bullet embedded in it. John Jango walks out, accompanied by the girl, and Flamenco. 'Diplomat: '''What happened? '''Jango: '''He just needed to let of some steam. He agreed to call it quits so long as I dealt with the other cheat at the table. ''The door falls shut behind them 'Noble: '''The other cheat? This musician '''Flamenco: '''I am but a humble entertainer, summoned here to ammuse the nobles. '''Jango: '''He was using a forcing deal to control cards. '''Diplomat: '''I noticed as such. But he was giving the winning hand to Augustus, wasn't he? ''Jango grins. 'Noble: '''Never cross a tenryubito, as they say. So what did Augustus say to that? '''Jango: '''As far as he's concerned, we both cheated. I'm off the hook, so long as I take this guy somewhere far away and shoot him. ''The group starts walking again, leaving the two Diplomats shocked. Eventually, the Alabastrian represesentetive shouts after them 'Diplomat: '''But will you really, Warlord?! '''Jango: '''of course not. Three days Later. ''Dressrosa. The infamous Warlord of the Sichibukai, Donquixote Doflamingo, casually slumps into a deckchair on the edge of his private pool. Suprisingly, their seems to be nobody else around, which is different to the usual. He considers calling out a few of the girls, but before he does he realises there is allready someone else behind him. He doesen't bother to turn round, safe in the knowledge that the person isn't a threat, then realises the shape of the person is unfamiliar 'Doflamingo: '''Sooo. Who are you, what are you after. In fact no. skip the first part. There's only one guy I know crazy enough to try this. '''Jango: '''you certain? '''Doflamingo: '''Allright! You got me! Two people!. But Bellamy couldn't have pulled that off. Anything left? '''Jango: '''Hmm? '''Doflamingo: '''The guard. Anything left of them worth keeping? '''Jango: '''He's allive if that's what you mean. I just hit him on the head. '''Doflamingo: '''He's tougher than he looks you know. '''Jango: '''I said I hit him on the head. He'll be fine in a few hours. '''Doflamingo: '''Oh? FuFuFuFu!!! You really don't hold back do you, Jango! So anyway.. What do you want? Drink? ''John walks past Doflamingo, into his line of sight, drops a largish barrel on one side, and sits down on it. Then he holds up a coctail glass 'Jango: '''Got one thanks. As it happens, I wanted to pass on a warning '''Doflamingo: '''Eh? who's trying to warn me? '''Jango: '''Nobody really. Well. Me, obviously.. but you know. Crocodile's lost his position. Turns out he was running a whole crime ring in Alabasta. Only the marines arrested him. Right after he was beaten down by a rookie pirate. Name of Luffy. Odd name don't you think? '''Doflamingo: '''So you wanted to tell me this? I allready know! '''Jango: '''Yeah well, Just wanted to say watch out. Seems the marines do come after us if we mess with things too much, '''Doflamingo: '''Phe... Sure, I'll be carefull. Though from what I heard, you're gonna be next to go. '''Jango: '''Very funny. '''Doflamingo: '''What, you think I'm not serious? '''Jango: '''You allways were a Joker, Doflamingo. '''Doflamingo: '''Hmm? Now that's an odd turn of phrase ain't it? '''Jango: '''Hardly. I'm only stating a fact. So what's up? '''Doflamingo: '''It's that Tenryubito, Augustus. '''Jango: '''He just doesen't let things go does he? He's that convinced I was cheating at cards? '''Doflamingo: '''Nah, that wouldn't have been a problem on it's own. I mean what happened two days ago. The WG is trying to decide wether they can afford to accuse you or not, but to be honest, it don't look good. '''Jango: '''Oh that won't be a problem. I'm thinking of quitting anyway. '''Doflamingo: '''What? '''Jango: '''I found something interesting. The WG is only going to hold things back from here. So I'm going on without them '''Doflamingo: '''Then you really are Crazy! FuFuFuFuFuFu!!! Seriously, I know about making your boss mad right before you hand in your notice, but killing that guy is way more than I'd have gone for, '''Jango: '''Hmm? What? '''Doflamingo: '''The noble, right? Day after the important diplomatic talk you were at, someone shoots him through the window of his study. You have an odd sense of humour. '''Jango: '''So they think I did that? did they identify the bullet? '''Doflamingo: '''are you kidding me?!! They were lucky they could identify the freakin body!!! it's the darndest thing you see.. The bullet up and imploded right after it hit! Took out most of the room. Sound familiar to you? '''Jango: T'hat is kinda distinctive I admit. But it doesen't exactly prove anything. 'Doflamingo: '''Does it need to? Why'd you do it anyway? '''Jango: '''Assuming I did, it would be because he threatened to attack my homeland. I'm hardly going to leave a guy who threatens a whole island over a card game off the hook am I? Besides, he was pretty darn nasty. '''Doflamingo: '''Heh.. You really say what you mean don't you. So it was you then? '''Jango: '''Might have been. I'll let you decide this time. '''Doflamingo: '''How about the imploding bullet trick? Why make it so obviously your work? '''Jango: '''That would be to prove a point. Let the WG know that their rules don't threaten me. Give them fair warning before I get started on my new project. '''Doflamingo: '''What?! It was a warning shot?!!! FuFuFuFuFuFuFuFuFuFuFuFuFuFu!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! That's hillarious!!!! Hate to think what you'd do to an actual enemy! Guess you're something of a joker as well. ''The Dark Angel stands, and starts to walk away 'Jango: '''No. You're allways the Joker. I'm more of a.. Harlequin. He reaches a wall, and easily flips onto it '''Jango: '''Another time perhaps, feathers. ''He jumps over the other side, and away. Doflamingo stares after him. 'Doflamingo: '''Harlequin eh? FuFuFuFu! ''He finishes his smoothie, then goes back inside and finds a Den Den mushi. He dials the first one. 'Doflamingo: '''That you? Doflamingo here. I got something for ya...... Yeah, It's Dark Angel, like you said. Seems quite likely he's gonna cause trouble for us all. Deal with him for me. You know how. ''He finishes the call, hangs up, then dials on the next Den Den Mushi, and picks up '''Doflamingo: '''That Marineford? Good! It's me! Your warlord. Thought I'd give you some free trivia. I just had a real interesting conversation. That new word on the underworld you were looking into? Harlequin? I've worked out who's behind it. It's the same guy that took out your noble a few days back. Yup, that's right. No doubt about it. John Jango de Triezieme is the guy you want to watch.. FuFuFuFuFuFuFuFu!!! The End. Category:Stories Category:13th madman Category:13th dimension Category:Harlequin pirates